The Senior Leadership of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center consists of the Cancer Center Director, and five Associate Directors. The Cancer Center Director is responsible for the overall management of the Cancer Center and the research programs of the Cancer Center. The Director has authority over Cancer Center space and oversees the comprehensive operations of oncology clinical services for the Cancer Center in our affiliated hospital, The Nebraska Medical Center.